Someone Like You
by writersblockxoxoxo
Summary: A Luke and Lorelai fic Post Partings. Lorelai never went to Chris but that doesnt stop her from taking Luke back. Now four months later when he's seemed to move one she finds something out that will force them back together
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! This is my newest story! Its called Someone Like You, its based kind of off the song by Adele. It's a little thought that popped into my head, so I hope you all enjoy!

It had been 4 months, 13 days, 10 hours, and 12 minutes since it ended, since he chose never. He can yell that it was her fault that things ended because she was the one that issued the ultimatum, but Lorelai was the first to point out that he let her walk away. He could at least followed her or said he loved her. She was his fiancée the very least he could have done was say "I love you" but he didn't. He watched her walk away clearly distraught. She had forgotten to give him the ring back, she guesses that would have made it official, but she never gave the ring back. That was hers and hers only, no one could take that ring from her, not even him. That night she sat in her house and cried. She moved her furniture around, she threw all his clothes out the window, she screamed and cussed out loud, she pulled herself up and walked with all the dignity she had left and went to sleep. He came by the next morning and yelled at her, told her that her ultimatum was unfair but that he still thought they should be together. Her eyes were cold, she told him that she couldn't because he no longer made her act like herself. He didn't understand and she just went back inside. He was too angry to follow her; he decided that blaming her was much easier than blaming the one at fault. Later they ran into eachother at the super market, she told him that he belongs with someone else, someone that he didn't want to hide his kid from, he said he was sorry but Lorelai could tell he didn't mean it. He saw the ring still on her finger and she could see the tiny bit of hope boil up inside of him. "Sorry, I forgot to take it off" she said and gave it to him. He took it and shoved it in his pocket but not without hesitating first. That was the last time they spoke. They both avoided each other around town and had even managed to not see each other until today. He had his arm draped around some woman and April stood beside him with a huge smile on her face. He whispered something into the woman's ear and she giggled. Lorelai was about 10 feet away and when his eyes caught hers, he immediately turned away. He saw the hurt written all over her face and he had to look away. Lorelai had too much pride by now to turn around and not go where she had planned on going, just because he was going there as well with someone new. "Hi Lorelai, how are you?" Taylor asked from behind his register at Dose's "I'm doing great" she lied and went off to find her object of purpose. Shortly after Luke came in, without April or the unfamiliar woman, he decided to seek out Lorelai. He went up each isle with no result until he found her in the last one, looking over the medicines.

"Um hi" Luke said

"Hi" Lorelai replied never taking her eyes off the medicine

"You know you issued that ultimatum or whatever, so I don't have any obligation to tell you about who I'm dating" Luke began

"Okay" Lorelai said with a shrug, appearing to Luke as indifferent

"So you have no right to look at me like you did" he continued

"These three should do the trick" she said to herself

"Lorelai, are you listening to me? I'm with someone new now and I wasn't obligated to tell you"

"You didn't tell me and I didn't say anything to you, you're the one that sought me out, I didn't come and approach you"

"What are you buying?" Luke asked looking at the objects in her hand

Lorelai shrugged and walked up to the register. She didn't care that Taylor or even Luke would see what she was buying, she was sick of hiding things, and she was at her breaking point, Luke was happy with someone else and she was still alone. Taylor eyed her but Lorelai gave him a look to keep his mouth shut before he could say anything. "Well ,there you go Lorelai, have a lovely day" he said as she walked out.

"You too Taylor".

Luke came out a few seconds later, he saw her already down the street with her Doose's bag.

"Luke, you don't even have a bag, what was it that you had to do in there?" his girlfriend asked

"Oh, I um….I um had to talk to someone" Luke said

His girlfriend turned and motioned to Lorelai who was across the street talking to Sookie.

"Um….yeah" he said scratching his neck

"Can I go talk to Lorelai please dad? I miss her" April asked

"No" Luke barked

"Just let me say hello?"

Before he knew it April had run off and threw her arms around Lorelai

"Hey long time no see" Lorelai joked

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since my birthday party, I'm really bummed about you and dad by the way, I mean Beck is cool and all but she's not very upbeat or anything like you are, and my dad isn't nearly as happy, he frowns all the time, and he stares at you when you walk around town, I know because one time I was having a conversation with him and you were going to your Inn I'm guessing and he just stopped responding and I turned and saw it was you and his mouth was open, he looked like he was about to drool" April ranted

Lorelai laughed

"So Beck huh?" she prodded

"His new girlfriend, they've been together a little over a month, they won't last though, dad is still wants to be with you" April concluded

"So you've been good? How's school?" Lorelai asked

"Its been great, I've been swimming a lot, I just wanted to come say hi my dad probably wants me to come back now, but it was great seeing you Lorelai" April finished

"Yeah you too, and feel free if you ever see me on the street, don't be afraid to come say hello" Lorelai finished with a smile.

When Lorelai finally got home, she emptied her bag, she went into the bathroom and waited the 10 minutes praying the strips wouldn't turn pink.

When the timer went off she picked herself off the floor and looked at the strips lying on the counter, all three were pink. She felt the tears come to her eyes but quickly wiped them away. How was she supposed to tell Luke when he was with someone and didn't want her in any part of his life. She decided it would be best to just rip the bad-aid off. Lorelai made her way to Luke's in the freezing snow, she had her pink jacket on (the one from the show that I love) and her hair curled (the way it looked in season 5), she knocked slightly on Luke's door. It was around 10:00 she figured by now that woman would have went home and she could have really talked to him. She put on her strong face and approached the door waiting for Luke to answer. After a couple seconds with no reply she banged loudly on the door, Luke came down a few seconds later with an agitated look on his face

"What?" he asked madly when he saw her

"I need to tell you something" Lorelai whispered

"Are you okay, is Rory hurt?" he asked suddenly very concerned and his voice was gentle

Before she had time to respond his girlfriend wrapped her arms around him from the back

"What is my fiancé doing down here?" she asked

Lorelai saw the ring and her heart immediately stopped

"Lorelai, um can we talk some other time" Luke asked gazing into her eyes trying to make her understand. Lorelai swallowed hard, the tears were about to flow but she held them back

"Um, no we can't talk some other time, I have to tell you this now" she said looking up at him

"I'm kind of in the middle of something, can't you just be patient for once?" he finished sharply. Lorelai knew he was referring to the ultimatum

Lorelai let out a sigh and walked away. She didn't know what had come over Luke lately, the few times they were around each other he was harsh to her and she was done. She was moving on with her life and getting away from Luke Danes.

Please review! And what you would like the baby to be!


	2. Chapter 2

I cant believe I forgot the disclaimer in chapter one but here it is: I own nothing, all props to ASP and everyone involved in the actual show!

Thank you all so very much for the lovely reviews that made me so happy! So not many voted on the sex but I think I know what I will be doing (smiley face) !

Luke made his way back up the stairs of his apartment. His girlfriend Beck was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed

"I think it's a good time for you to tell me the truth about you and Lorelai" she said softly

"There's nothing to tell" Luke said sighing while pouring himself a glass of water

"Obviously there is something going on or something that went on between you two, you should just tell me now before I find out from other people, I am your fiancée now, hiding things from your fiancé probably wouldn't end well for any relationship"

"Do you think I don't know that" Luke yelled. Beck didn't realize the nerve she struck with Luke saying that, she didn't realize that, that's why he's not married right now to the woman who needed to speak with him.

She touched his arm and he flinched but didn't move it away

"You can tell me, whatever it is" she said softly

"I don't have to tell you anything, just go, please just go" Luke yelled

Beck's eye brows furrowed

"You don't really want that, I know you"

"How the hell do you know me?, we've been together what 1 month, I've known her for 11 years and I…I can't even grasp whats going through her mind, so don't say you know me when I've known her 11 years and I couldn't see that she was hurting" Luke began to rant but she cut him off

"So you dated" Beck stated getting angry

"She should've been my wife" Luke said softly more to himself than her

"But, I'm going to be your wife" Beck reasoned

"Yeah, you are" Luke said distantly

"So you proposed and she said no?" Beck guessed

Luke laughed softly

"No, actually she proposed to me and I said yes, she planned our wedding, June 3rd, but we broke up so…..it doesn't matter" Luke finished never meeting eye contact

"Well, as long as its all behind you, that's all I care about" she said wrapping her arms around him.

Luke went back into his bed but couldn't fall asleep, all he could think about was Lorelai and his mistakes. Around three AM, Luke carefully left his bed not wanting to wake Beck and made his way to Lorelai's house. He banged loudly on the door and when he got no answer he barged right in. The lamp was on and he figured Lorelai was asleep upstairs so he climbed the stairs two at a time. He heard a weird noise coming from her bathroom, when he peaked in he saw Lorelai bent over the toilet throwing up. He immediately rushed over and held her hair back. He slowly rubbed her back until she seemed done.

"Luke?" she managed to choke out

"Your sick, is that what you came to tell me today was that your sick?" he asked worriedly.

Lorelai remembered how hurtful he was to her stood up with shaky legs and went over to her bed ignoring him.

"Lorelai, I can get you whatever you need to make you feel better" Luke said standing next to her bed

"I'm not sick" Lorelai said to him

"Okay, well why were you throwing up at 3 in the morning?"

"Why are you at my house at 3 in the morning?"

"because I was stupid to blow you off earlier, it must have been important whatever you had to tell me, so I came because I want to know what you have to say"

"Its too late now, you didn't seem to interested earlier"

"That's not true, its just she was there and it was awkward and I figured you didn't want to have to tell me something in front of her"

Lorelai sat up and turned the lamp on next to her bed and patted the bed next to her for Luke to sit, he took a seat and leaned in close to her so that she saw that she had his undivided attention.

"I haven't even told Rory yet" she said sadly. Luke just nodded waiting for her to continue.

"I haven't really been myself the last few months and I thought it was because of the breakup but I realized its because of something else"

Luke eyes never left her. Lorelai reached over and grabbed the three sticks from her night stand.

"They all turned pink" she whispered. Luke didn't understand what was going on, he took the strips in his hands and starred for a second

"Are these…?" he trailed off. Lorelai nodded

"Yeah, I'm…..we're having a baby" she said not sure if he would be happy or not.

Luke visibly gulped and set the stick aside, his eyes re-focussed to her stomach where he could already see a bump, he was surprised that he didn't notice it because it was visibly there. He suddenly got caught in the moment and laid his hand down on her stomach, after a second he drew back sharply

"Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Its okay Luke, its your baby too"

"Thanks for telling me" he said softly

"I had to, I mean you would have noticed"

"How far a long are you?" Luke asked

"Um, around 4 months"

"When did you find out?"

"yesterday"

"So do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" he asked hopefully

Lorelai laughed "No, but I will when I go to the doctor"

"Can I come/" Luke asked anxiously

"Luke" Lorelai said sighing

"What, I want to be a part of this baby's life, I know things between us…..are strained but this is going to be our baby which means we are going to have to learn how to be in each other's lives again"

"I know you didn't get to be there for April but I want you to be there for him or her" Lorelai said placing her hand on her stomach

"I want that too, and as weird as this may sound I'm really happy you're pregnant" Luke said sincerely

"Thanks" Lorelai said blushing

"Well I better get home to Beck" Luke said. Immediately Luke regretted it because suddenly things became tense again

"K" Lorelai said and turned completely around

"Um, so the doctor's visit, you'll let me know when it is?" Luke asked hopfully

"I guess" Lorelai responded

"Alright, well um…don't drink any coffee" Luke warned

"I'm not your wife, or your fiancé, or your girlfriend or even your friend so you don't get to tell me what I get to do" Lorelai barked

"Well you are carrying my child, so that does kind of give me some rights"

"Just go back to your girlfriend, oh wait I'm sorry your fiancé and leave me the hell alone" Lorelai yelled throwing the covers off of her and standing up

"Lorelai" Luke said trying to stop what he knew would soon become a rant

"You knew me for 10 years and you didn't even tell me about her, you know her for about a month and suddenly she gets to meet your daughter, why does she get to? Huh? How is that fair?"

"Maybe she got to meet her because I finally realized how stupid I was to let the best thing that ever happened to me walk away and I didn't want to let another you go, but silly me because no one could ever be another you"

"Well maybe you should have thought of that when you chose never" Lorelai screamed

Luke took a seat on the carpet, there was silence for a few minutes, Lorelai's tears were the only thing that could be heard, Luke finally spoke

"I didn't mean to choose never" his voice cracked

"Well you didn't choose to marry the woman you supposedly waited 8 years for" she sniffled

"No, I didn't" Luke said nodding

"You really should get home, I'll be fine, I wont drink any coffee, I haven't in 4 months any way, the baby must take after you" Lorelai said changing the subject and wiping all the tears away

"Lorelai I don't want to leave with things like this" Luke said trying to get through to her

"Me and the baby are tired" she said and crawled back into her bed

"Alright, well I'll see you around" Luke said leaving the room. Luke paused in the doorway for a few minutes just watching her sleep. He knew he should be there with her but that didn't look like it was going to happen and he had a fiancé at home.

Lorelai phoned Rory the next day and she took it really well but had way too many questions. While Lorelai was running around she suddenly bumped into a tall guy about Luke's height, with blondish brown hair and blue eyes

"You alright?" he asked when she almost fell down

"Yeah, sorry just kind of in a hurry, my partner, well my business partner not my life partner, because I don't have one of those because he was never around and I am not all that patient and he needed time to think but I didn't want him to have to think because if he loved me then he should have been ready right then and there, you see he's not spontaneous at all, so one of us has to be and maybe he should be with her because maybe she's not spontaneous and maybe that's what he really likes"

The guy laughed

"I'm Dax" he said

"Lorelai" she responded with a smile

"You have a lot to say" he responded coyly

"Yeah, sorry about that, Paul Anka doesn't really respond when I talk so I keep it built up inside, Paul Anka my dog not the person"

"Ofcourse" he responded still smiling

"Okay well, bye" she called

"Wait let me take you out to dinner, that way maybe you wouldn't need to talk to Paul Anka about your problems anymore, the dog not the person of course" he asked

"Alright" Lorelai said with a grin

They exchanged numbers and planned to go out the following Saturday.

On Monday Lorelai called Luke and Beck answered

"Is Luke there?" Lorelai asked

"Um nope, he's out, who's this"

"Um Lorelai, do you know when he'll be home?" Lorelai asked

"I don't know he's out buying baby stuff again, I wanted to go with him but he refused"

"Luke bought stuff for the baby already?" Lorelai asked touched

"Yeah, the apartment is completely full I can barely move around it" Beck said

"Wow" Lorelai said amazed

"So um, I'll have him call you back"

"Can you just tell him my doctors appointment is at 3 tomarrow"

"Sure can" Beck said and hung up the phone.

The next day was a tense ride in the truck between Luke and Lorelai when they finally got to the doctors the doctor called them in.

"Are you both ready to meet your baby?" the over excited nurse asked

Lorelai grinned and Luke nodded.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Luke smiled when the image of their baby came on the screen

"So we can defiantly tell the sex would you guys like to know?" the doctor asked

Luke looked down hopefully at Lorelai

Lorelai just rolled her eyes and nodded

"Well, buy pink because it looks like a little girl" the doctor said with a smile

Luke was overcome with emotions, he had to stop himself from crying, so he just patted Lorelai on the shoulder who seemed equally amazed.

"She'll be perfect" Luke said looking down at Lorelai with a smile

"Yeah she will be" Lorelai agreed.

Back in the truck

"So…a girl" Luke said with a small smile tugging at his lips

"Yeah a girl" Lorelai said with a smile

"For some reason I thought it was going to be a boy, I bought all kinds of boy stuff, I don't know why I didn't consider that it may be a girl" Luke said

"Maybe you wanted a son?" Lorelai asked

"No, I just figured we could use a boy around here, but a girl is even better"

"Have you told April that she was getting a new sibling, well half-sibling?" Lorelai asked hoping that this wouldn't make the conversation awkward again

"Yeah I did, she was excited especially when I told her it was with you" Luke said with a smile

"Good, Rory's excited too, I think she kind of wanted a brother but she can blame you for that"

"Why can she blame me?" Luke asked confused

"Because the guy's chromosomes determine the sex of the baby duh" Lorelai said

"Of course, so how is this going to work?" Luke asked changing to a more serious topic

"How is what going to work?" Lorelai asked

"After the baby is born, how are we going to do this?" Luke asked

"Oh um, well the baby has to be with me the first few months so that I can feed her, but I guess after that you could have her a couple days a week"

"Okay and I can come visit her whenever right?" Luke asked hopefully

"Yes, Luke you know you don't even have to ask that, she's going to be your daughter"

"I know, it's just with April, I never got to do this stuff, this one's going to be like my re-do April" Luke said referring to their baby

"Luke she's not going to be your re-do April, she'll be her own person, I don't want you to think every time you do something with her that you didn't get to do with April about that because that's not her fault"

"Lorelai I know that, I'm going to love her just as much as April, I already do" Luke said softly

Lorelai blushed "Can we go to the mall or something?" she asked

"What?" Luke asked confused

"After I found out that Rory was going to be a girl, I went to the mall and I bought something for her"

"Yeah sure, we can go" Luke said nodding

Inside the store Luke seemed to be at ease

"Why aren't you freaked out right now, were at a mall inside a chaotic baby store, with over priced stuff?"

"I've been here a time or two" Luke replied casually

"When? This doesn't seem like the Butch Danes local hang out, did you bring Sissy here "Oh Luke I just love it when you bring me to the toddler isle at the mall, if my new diet works out maybe I'll be able to fit into a onesie" Lorelai said doing her best high pitch voice

Luke rolled his eyes "I got the baby some stuff last week" Luke said

"Oh well that was really sweet" Lorelai said

"Just go pick something out before I get annoyed" Luke warned

Lorelai went off to find something a few minutes later she returned and held up what she found to Luke

"This way she can match her daddy" Lorelai said softly showing him the pink flannel shirt she found

Luke smiled "Yeah but it wouldn't be complete without this" he said holding up a tiny pink hat he found

"To wear backwards?" Lorelai asked

"How else?"

Lorelai smiled "But remember she's still a girl, so I'm buying these tiny baby UGGS, aren't they so cute?"

"Yeah, yeah just get in line before it gets too long"

When they went to pay Luke immediately brought out his wallet

"You bought all the other stuff let me buy this" Lorelai said

"No, you're the one that takes care of her all the time, let me buy this" Luke said

Lorelai just smiled at him in return.

Back in the truck, Lorelai put the little flannel on her stomach

"Think it will fit?" she asked

Luke grinned "I don't think she's done growing yet"

"Well duh we still have 4 and a half more months"

"You know I don't know how I didn't notice it before but you are defiantly showing" Luke said looking at her stomach

Lorelai rubbed her stomach softly "Yeah, I know" she said with a smile

When they finally got back to Stars Hollow Luke escorted Lorelai to her door and made her lunch. Around 3:00 he said he had to get back to Beck but not before saying goodbye to the baby.

When Luke left Lorelai heard her phone ring

"Lorelai its your mother" Emily said

"Hey mom"

"You have been completely unreachable for the past two weeks, I was beginning to panic thinking something had happened to you"

"Isnt that what your panic rooms for mom?"

"Honestly Lorelai, must everything be a joke to you?" Emily asked

"Sorry mom, whats up?"

"Well, as you know I am a member of the DAR"

"Yes mom I know"

"And we are having an event next week, and I need you to come and bring a date"

"Shhhhddfdds do…you…..hear….the static….cant…..hear….you"

"Lorelai be serious, you must come, and don't wear jeans, a nice pants suit will be fine"

"Mother, I'm not coming and I'm not wearing a pants suit, besides I think Hillary Clinton already robbed the pants suit head quarters anyway"

"Lorelai you will come or the DAR will meet at the Dragonfly every Thursday for the rest of my life"

"Alright fine" Lorelai mumbled

"Excellent, see you Friday at 7"

Back at Luke's Beck walked into the diner

"Hey" she said coming up to the counter

"Hey" he responded distantly

"So am I getting a step-daughter or step-son?" she asked

"Um were having a girl" Luke said with a little smile

"Aww your so happy, well I found the perfect name that we can name her"

Luke scratched his neck waiting for her to continue

"LeilaBelle, isn't it adorable" Beck asked

"Um, I don't really think me and Lorelai will chose that name, but thanks for being interested and all" Luke replied getting annoyed

"Alright well I was thinking I know Lorelai's her mom and all but do you think since she'll know me since she's born and since I will be her step-mom she could call me mommy too?" Beck asked

Luke's jaw tightened "Um, I don't think so"

"Oh come on I bet Lorelai won't mind, that's why I'm going to call her and ask"

"Please don't"

"Luke, I need to get to know her she's going to be apart of my life"

"Yeah I guess" Luke responded

"Okay give me a kiss, I have to go" Beck said and Luke leaned over and kissed her on the cheek fastly.

Friday approached and Lorelai got Dax to go with her

"You know Lorelai he was very charming, I like this one" Emily whispered to Lorelai

Lorelai smiled but didn't say anything back.

"So I went to this very boring shin-dig with you, its time for you to do something I want to do" Dax said as they were driving back to Lorelai's

"And what is that?" Lorelai asked

"Well first I would like to kiss you and then I would like you to show me around this town of yours" Dax said with a smile

"Yes and Yes" Lorelai said and leaned in to kiss him

"And this is Miss Patty's dance shop, also a major place where the gossip mill goes down, and over hear in Luke's where I've gotten my coffee for years" Lorelai said

"Lets go"

"Lets go where?" she asked

"To Luke's, I want some coffee I know you cant have any but its cold and I could use a cup" Dax charmed

"Uh, yeah okay" Lorelai said and took his hand

The bell jinged and Luke looked up

"Hey Luke"

"Hey" Luke said eyeing the man Lorelai was holding on to

"Dax here would love a cup of coffee"

Luke rolled his eyes

"Here" he said slamming the cup down on the table

Dax took it before giving Luke a weirded out look

"Does he have a tendancy to spit in people's drinks?" Dax asked Lorelai

She laughed "Nah, he was just born grumpy"

Suddenly Beck flew downstairs

"Hey Lorelai, I left like 12 messages on your machine, I wanted us to have dinner together" Beck said smiling

"Oh uh" Lorelai gave Luke a pleading look

"Beck, let it go" Luke said rolling his eyes

"Just call me okay?" Beck asked

"Sure" Lorelai responded

Luke watched as Dax kissed Lorelai and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Well she's tired, thanks for the coffee" Dax said putting money on the table

Luke just glared at him in return.

Alright soooo pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sooooooooooo sorrrrrry for not updating I've been so busy. Thank you all for the reviews!

The more Luke saw Lorelai and Dax together the more angry he got. They seemed to be everywhere he turned. Today Dax put his hand on Lorelai's stomach and Luke had to do everything to keep himself from killing the guy. If Lorelai stayed with Dax, then Dax would be a permanent fixture in his kids life and that wasn't something Luke wanted to deal with. Lorelai had her hand around the curve of her stomach and Dax had his arm around Lorelai when Luke ran into to them

"Hey Luke" Lorelai said with a smile on her face

"Hey"

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked

"Oh um April is coming over so I'm making dinner"

"Oh that's cute, ohh ouch" Lorelai said with her brows knit

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay" Luke asked panicked

"She kicked for the first time" Lorelai said with a bright smile

"Mind if I?" Luke asked referring to her stomach

"Go ahead" Lorelai replied.

They shared a moment of feeling their baby kick for the first time both grinning at each other.

"We have to go honey, I don't want to be late meeting my parents" Dax said

"Oh right, bye Luke tell April I said Hi" Lorelai said and walked away

Later after dinner April had taken a seat on the couch as Luke cleaned up

"Hey Luke?" April asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love Lorelai?" April asked

"No" Luke said and turned away to put a plate away

"Do you love Beck?" April asked

"I guess" Luke replied

"Do you love Beck as much as you loved Lorelai?" April asked inquisitively

"April don't you have homework or something to do?" Luke asked irritated

"Don't change the subject, does the fact that Lorelai is having your baby change the way you feel about her in any way"

"April, don't worry about this, okay? We're going to work it all out" Luke said sitting next to her on the couch

"Luke, I think your still in love with Lorelai" April said matter of factly

"Your wrong…..I'm not" Luke said trying his best to make it sound as though he was telling the truth

"If you don't love Lorelai does that mean you're not happy that she's going to have a baby?" April asked with wide eyes

Luke let out a sigh "April I am happy that she's having my baby, it's just a lot for us to figure out, I kind of thought the next kid I had I would actually get to spend time with her every day, not just every other weekend" Luke muttered

"Are you and Beck going to have kids?" April asked

"What? No. Of course not" Luke said almost disgusted and April looked at him puzzled

A little girl came and jumped on Luke and Lorelai's bed excitedly

"Rake up, Rake up" her little voice cried

"Shhh your going to wake your mommy up" Luke said scooping her up

"Dats da point daddy" The tiny toddler said

Luke smiled

"Are you hungry buddy?" Luke asked

The little girl looked up at him with bright blue eyes and nodded.

Luke carried her downstairs and put her in her highchair

"Do you want applesauce or sweet potatoes?" Luke asked

"Atoes" the little girl said

Luke fed her the sweet potatoes which she ate up greedily

"I wuv you daddy" the girl said and put her little arms around Luke's neck"

Luke suddenly jerked awake and made his way to Lorelai's house. It was around 11:30 so he figured she would still be up"

"I don't want my kid every other weekend" Luke said as he spotted her on the couch

"What?"

"I want to be there every day, I'm not going to miss anything" Luke said exasperated

"Luke you don't have to miss anything, she's not going to be here for awhile what are you freaking out about?" Lorelai asked

"She'll be here in 3 months and I don't want to have to leave her at night to go to some different house" Luke said

Lorelai stared at him blankly and next thing she knew Luke was kissing her. Later that night…. Luke had his hands on her bare stomach

"You've grown so much" he said as he began kissing her stomach

"I know, she's always hungry, I feel like I'm eating for 3 instead of 2" Lorelai said stroking his hair

"I wish" Luke mumbled

"We shouldn't be doing this" Lorelai said

"Why?" Luke asked as he sat up

"Your engaged and I have Dax"

"Lorelai I don't love Beck, I love you and I love our baby, We need to be a family, I want to be a family and you're the only one that I want to be a family with"

"You didn't want to be a family when I came to you that night"

"Well I was stupid, I shouldn't have let you walk away"

"But you did Luke, you let me walk away and then you decided I was garbage that you didn't want me and that our problems were all my fault"

"I just wanted you to wait for me to be ready" Luke said getting agitated

"How long was I supposed to wait to be good enough for my fiance?" Lorelai yelled

"I just wanted to know that you cared enough to wait for me" Luke yelled

"Yeah, well I just wanted to know that you cared enough to follow me"

Luke stared at the ground silently

"You didn't care enough about me then to follow me, it doesn't matter if you regret it now or wish you would've the reality is: is that you didn't you let me leave, and the only reason you're here is because I'm having your baby" Lorelai said getting out of bed and getting dressed

"That's not true" Luke said making his way over to her

"Dax loves me, I'm not going to let you ruin this" Lorelai said pushing him away

"Fine" Luke said surrendering

"I'll let you move on to the next guy like I always do, and you can go and be happy with someone else, but that baby's father is me and there's no chance in hell that I will ever let someone else take her from me"

Okay so there's the next chapter. Let me know what you thought. I know it sucks I'm just so stuck on what to write so I'll be happy with any suggestions!


End file.
